The life I wanted
by Jazzmie01
Summary: Amy and Ricky are finally together this before they officially get married but what if someone tries stopping it. Rated M for language and some suggestive scenes that are not in depth but are there. It has a little bit of everyone in her but definitely RAMY!
1. Chapter 1

Preview 

I don't own any character

Ricky Underwood- 23 years old fiancé to Amy Jurgens getting married in a day he's the Business manager of Leo Boykevich Company graduated last year Lives in a 2 bedroom, 2 bathroom apartments with Amy Jurgens and their son John who is 6 years old and is planning on moving once he and Amy get married.

Amy Jurgens- 22 year's old fiancé to Ricky Underwood getting married in one day. Last year of Collage wants to be a music teacher at grant high school. Lives with Ricky and John in their 2 bedroom 2 bath apartment.

Adrian- 23 years old ex-wife of ben Boykevich mother of Mercy (4 years old) girlfriend of (Omar -23 years old out of collage) She is still in collage of being a lawyer lives with Omar in a 3 bedroom 4 bathroom apartment.

Ben Boykevich- 22 year's old ex-husband of Adrian of Mercy and wants Amy to be his again

Ashley Jurgens- 21 year's old still in collage lives with grant her boyfriend lives in a 1 bedroom, 1 bathroom and is best friends with her sister Amy.

Grant- 21 year's old still studying to be a doctor lives with Ashley in their apartment and is planning on making Ashley his Fiancé

Grace Papas- 22 year's old wife of Jack Papas mother of Caroline (3 years old) and Catherine (3 years old) still is studying to be a doctor. Lives in a 4 bedroom 4 bathroom with a guest house not her mom's.

Ps.- I will try to have chapters 3-4 up soon what you think


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1- Wedding Day

Please all the stories I read and review I enjoy but you guys gave me the courage to right my own so please review tell me what you think and like and follow me please. And I don't own any character

Amy P.O.V

I woke up without my fiancé by my side only because it's our wedding day. I was in my old room because we decided that my bridesmaids which were my sister Ashley maid of honor, grace (we finally became friends) and Adrian (we decided to put our differences aside) and of course my mom. Ricky and his best mans are at the house "knock, knock" Amy said to our bridesmaids "get up it's time to get ready." "I'm coming hold on"

Ricky P.O.V

I really excited for today I especially can't wait for the honeymoon she said she has a surprises for me I think it hot sex but it doesn't matter. My best men are George, Jack and shakur and of course my little man john he's also the ring holder. I didn't want ben to come but he's daughter mercy is the flowergirl and because he devoiced Adrian and tried to have sex with Amy back in college.

20 minutes before the wedding

Amy P.O.V

"Oh my gosh I'm so nervous but excited for the wedding" Amy said starting to cry. "I know don't cry you'll mess up your makeup up" said Anne giving her mom a hug. Saying "Thanks mom for- everything for helping with John I'm so happy."

Ricky P.O.V

It's about 15 minutes until the wedding and I haven't been this excited since John was born and proposing. "Ricky you ready" said George "yeah daddy" said John "yeah I think I'm ready" Ricky said picking up john going outside to the alter

Ben P.O.V 

I'm going to get my sweet innocence Amy back one way or another Ricky thinks he can take my Amy away he has another thing coming.

Wedding (no one P.O.V technically) 

p.s. I don't know how weddings go so bear with me

We are gathering here today to marry Ricky Underwood and Amy Jurgens. They have their own vows so here we are their vows (Ricky) "Amy when I first met you at band camp you were the most beautiful girl I have ever met I have seen it when we made john I felt sad because I took advantage of something I wanted since I was young but just couldn't get. Also I took advantage of what we could have had so I hid my feelings. I was so happy when you accepted to be my girlfriend also my fiancé, you excepting have today to be my wife Mrs. Underwood will make this happiest day of my life Amy." (Amy) "Ricky when I first day at band camp I saw the real genuine Ricky not just the player everyone said you were even then after school started I saw just a tad bit of that Ricky I saw at band camp but when you didn't want to be with me I too hid my feelings for you and those feelings came back when you asked me to be your girlfriend and fiancé (Amy said starting to cry a little). Before I pounce them husband and wife does anyone object and forever hold their peace.

Ben P.O.V 

Here it goes "I object Amy you were first love my first kiss I know that when we broke up I was screwed but I've been fighting every since and I can't let you marry this damaged goods so I'm begging on one knee will you marry me.

Amy P.O.V

No Ben I will not I don't love you anymore and for you to come to my wedding to do this I hate you even more than I did before he grabbed my arm and said "you really think I'm letting you go nope." "Let go" I said. He grabbed me until someone punched him and continued until I said stop the 20th time.

Ricky P.O.V

I kept punching Ben only because he was trying to take my soon to be wife then I heard everyone say stop but I stop when I heard her voice Amy's and I did then the security guard took him outside. Then Jacks dad continued "does anyone else objected….. I know pounce you Mr. and Mrs. Underwood you may now kiss the bride after that fight.

Please all the stories I read and review I enjoy but you guys gave me the courage to right my own so please review tell me what you think and like and follow me please. But crazy wedding right!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- You and I maybe not

Ricky P.O.V

When we got to the hotel I blindfold her and picked her up bridal style she laughed while I did this this because I was kissing her neck she said "put me down that all for later I want this blindfold off." So I counted to 3…. 2….. 1

Amy P.O.V 

When he took it off the place was beautiful he called this a hotel I call it a house I told him while he continued kiss my neck with his arms around me I said "thank-you it's all lovely but if you really want me you will take me out to dinner he groaned "ok"

After Dinner…

Amy P.O.V

When we got back to the place I said why don't my lovely husband go take a shower and relax he said "you don't wanna join." I said no he said "how about now" running my hand up my leg "no" I said he said how about now sucking on my neck "what will it hurt" I said he said "you" picking me up and we were in the shower and the next I know were on the bed making love all night.

Ben P.O.V

I followed them to Hawaii and got a room next to them when I heard they went to dinner I was behind their booth listing to every "I love you" and the "kiss me" it made me sick then when they went to the hotel I heard every sex sound that could be my honeymoon she could be calling out my name in sex, my wife. John could be mine. AMY WILL BE MINE!

The end A/N 

Sooooooo how do you like it so far. Can you believe ben what do you think will happen in the 4 REVIEW REVIEW If you have questions PM me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Benember (like Remember get it…..if not an authors inside joke) 

Author Note: I know you're probably angry towards me because I said on the 14th of February and now it's March 8th. Also I know most readers don't like the obsession that Ben has with Amy but, it's all a part of my master plan and puzzle of my story so give it a try for me. But, I was really busy with back to back test and semesters tests so it was no down time for Jazzmie01. But it's weird because on my phone I read others people stories but when I typed on it wouldn't save so then when I finally got time for this chapter I used my computer so here is chapter 4.

~Jazzmie01

I don't own anything except the stuff I write 

Chapter 4: Benember (Remember) 

I was at the grocery store buying food to cook for Ricky and me. When I was l loading the food in the car I turned around to grab my purse from the car when someone I never thought I would see was right behind me.

"Ben?" Was all could say.

"Hello Amy no times no see _my_ Ames."

"I am not your Ames never have, never will be."

"Ohhhhh trust me you will be _soon very soon_," Stepping closer to me.

"Are you drunk you stink." he was getting really close I tried pushing him back but, surprisingly he was really strong.

"Just a little teensy weensy bit tipsy not drunk why you asking?" Hiccupping

I did understand what he meant by that when he KISSED me he tried to deepen it. I was struggling but, when I struggling he moved his mouth and with a white cloth swapped really quick I felt drowsy. He then set me in the back of his car and that's all I remember. I woke up with a huge migraine and I turned to my left to see him lying next to me I screamed."

"Remember we use to lay in bed together and talk about our future." I was just looking at him saying nothing and staring with that "you're crazy look".

"Well since you obviously don't remember ….. I do at least let's give your soon to be EX- husband a call shall I." he started to dial him on the phone and put him on speaker it's not I could say anything I had cloth around my mouth.

I haven't heard from Amy for at least 4 hours I was getting really worried I called 6 times and left 8 text messages that's when my phone rung answering without checking caller I.D.

"Ames where are you?"

"Hello Ricky" some guy said devilishly.

"Who the hell are YOU?"

"It's me Ben…. I forgot it's Aloha because we're all in Hawaii YAY…..Any who I will make a one-way deal with you. Divorce Amy and I will let you keep John and do anything you guy want ONCE and then she's mine."

"NO WAY IN HELL BEN I'M MARRIED TO HER!"

"It's your last chance otherwise you won't see her again like ever." I thought about it I will say yes and find her and KILL BEN! (That's an inside joke get it KILL BILL the movie any way back to the story)

"Yeah…..Ben fine…..you have a….deal."

BACK AT THE HOTEL 

That was so easy so I gave him the address and said he had an hour until me and my babe leaves on our new jet.

"Well Amy your husband obviously doesn't want you….everyone was right about that. (Caressing her cheek) But, at least I want you Amy. He's coming soon why I don't put in a closet so he can't reach you and we men have a decent duel which means blood being shed and more likely his.

"Mmmmmmmmm…. Nommmmmm…..Plemesmmmm. (Amy mumbling pleases and cries because of the cloth in her mouth)

"Amy my Amy it will be over soon, you will never see Ricky again and never say his name it will be like he never existed."

I was on the freeway going 80 trying to find the "Mauna Lani Bay Hotel". When I saw it I jumped from my seat and went inside to search for room 21. (Just watched 21 the blackjack card game movie back to story) I turned the door knob not bothering knocking and like the dumb Ben he was it was open. I muttered to myself dumbass I went in there and there he was in a black chair with a gun in his hand twirling it.

"Hello Ricky….long time no Amy" I looked at him like really Ben.

"Hahahahah too soon I see I have her somewhere unconscious don't want her to escape now would we no I wouldn't hahahahah also because I didn't want to see you dead." Pointing the gun at me.

"Where is she Ben I will kill you myself."

"Tisk tisk tisk now that wouldn't happen….see I have a guuuuun. Now since I want Amy because I fought for her not kill you I will put it aside and fight you." Before he tried anything I attacked him trying to hit him where it hurts the most anywhere mostly but, I choose his face.

"Where is she you son of a bitch."

"I never tell you where she is." He said coughing up blood

"Tell me where she is and I just might not kill you and you know I'm capable of killing you so I'm going to count to five and if you don't tell me your done for."

"One…..Twooooooooooooo…..threeeeeeeeee….four."

"Ok ok ok she's in the closet. Sheeees in the closet." He said crying

"Open up it's the police."

I got off of him and they took him and turned him around put cuffs on him.

"Ben Boykivage you are under arrest for kidnapping Amy Jurgens."

"You really think I wouldn't call for back up Ben stupid."

"Man man man" was all he could say.

After he was handcuffed she was just where he said in the closet I ran to my beautiful wife knocked out cold with cloth around her mouth. She was conscious but, looked scared. I picked her up and took her to the ambulance outside to make sure she was ok. I didn't even know what to say dumbass Ben ruin our Hawaii so I still had a surprise I wanted to give her when we get back maybe that will cheer her up because she saying nothing. She wouldn't even tell me what he did while she was there I was beginning to get worried really _worried_.

Authors note:  So tell me how you liked it can you believe Ben now remember that the only reason why he's obsessed because he's an asset because trust me if not I would had killed him or not have him in here at all. So what do you think the surprise Ricky has for her back at home hmmmmm? Also shout out towards the following: Ramyfan, SweetLaura79, arianaamanda, huskielover94, YAZMIN V, vguz04, Huskielover94, ramyshipper1014 and the grand finally sweetrzap you all are my motivators for this story l LOVE YA ALL. Also you all should check out my vampire diaries story it interesting. Soooooooo REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW pretty please with a cherry on top review something nice please or PM which ever you choose or both.

PS. Any suggestions you guys have I'm all ears your ideas count because you're the reason I wrote this.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Another New Beginning

REMEMBER I DON"T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY STORY!

Authors Note: First off I will like to thank everyone who followed, REVIEWED, add to all of that stuff. But, most importantly I am looking for a beta reader that will like to help me perfect my writing so PM I'm begging you like to help I will really appreciate it. Second, I apologize because I haven't updated in a while like 5 months because of schools and family issues but now I'm back and you're getting what you have waited for ever. Third I am so mad about Secret life of the American Teenager it made me at how it ended which made me not want to update also I waited over 5 stinking years for them to be together that was the absolutely worst ending I have every watch I am so disappointed with the show but it gave me motivation to make it how I wanted to end even though my story is way off the show base line. Anyway I'm a cut the ranting short and Let you read the chapter if you haven't already and check out my other story. Also that it a little of everyone in here Ok I'm done enjoy.

* * *

Amy POV

We were driving back home to get John but, Ricky kept asking me if I was OK. Or every red light or stop sign kissing me on the side of my head I like the attention and all but, I'm perfectly fine. When we went to my parent's house we told them what happen and my parents thought that I wanted to be kidnapped by Ben because I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings.

"What were you thinking Amy? How could you just stand there and get kidnapped." My dad said

"It's not like I wished last night to be kidnapped he came out of nowhere."

"Amy I thought I taught you better than that."

"You know what I'm leaving."

Ricky POV

I felt so bad for my Amy but pissed at Ben for doing this to her. But, her George ruined the night by saying it was her fault we passed the Butcher Place and then she finally said something.

"Babe I thought we were going home."

"We are I just have to show you something ahhhhh here we are."

"Oh My Gosh." She said. She got out and ran inside came back out and screamed and did he little happy dance. She then ran up and kissed me hard I tried to deepen it but she pulled away and said

"Please tell me this is our house."

"Yes it is this is a surprise I'm glad you're happy."

I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around me and I started to kiss her towards the door.

Amy POV

I didn't want him to stop it was just that John was still in the car when he started to kiss my neck was my chance.

"Ricky our beloved son is in the car" I moaned out. He still didn't listen so I broke away from him and jumped down from his body.

"Ricky go get you sons there's more for that tonight.

"Fine" he said but he started to back up so that my back was against the wall and he caged me in and said "Only If you promise." His eyes were dark with lust that made my legs go weak.

"I promise baby." I said hypnotized I started to walk around the house to see that there were 4 bedrooms, 2 office rooms, a den, a huge living a kitchen and 4 and ½ bathrooms.

"Amy where are you." I heard Ricky calling me

"Up here." He then ask me if I wanted to get movers while we go but some more stuff and drop John off at his parents' house and of course I said yes.

Adrian POV

I talked to Amy on the plane ride home and she told me what happen with Ben I absolutely cannot believe what Ben did. I'm pregnant with Omar kid and I can't seem to tell him he should be here soon I will tell him at dinner.

Adrian: "How was your day?"

Omar: "It was interesting but it got better seeing you."

Adrian: "Do you ever see yourself wanting as kid."

Omar: "Well yeah in a year or two but not now why?"

Adrian: "Ohh I kinda want now but, we can't wait."

Omar: "Wait your not pregnant are you?"

Adrian: "Well….."

Omar: "How did this happen I thought you were on the pill."

Adrian: "Look I am it not that affective ok. And a few days ago you wanted a kid."

Omar: "Yeah but now mercy is 4 ½ and I'm enjoying you being happy."

Adrian: "So do you want it?"

Omar: "Yeah it's too late now I'm sorry for overreacting it just shocking."

Adrian: "So are you happy?"

Omar: "Yeah I'm happy and what are we going to tell Mercy."

Adrian: "I already did… I needed to tell someone to cause' Amy was at her honeymoon, Grace is Grace so sorry."

Omar: (Laughing) "its OK I talk to her too."

Adrian" smiling saying "about what may I ask."

Omar: "Just how I wanted her to play basketball."

Adrian: (Laughs) "Sure."

Later with Ramy...

Ricky POV

We put up the beds and some of the Kitchen and Bathrooms stuff but, I still want my promise. I went up stairs to see Amy walking out of our sons room and she ask me if I'm not tired she can show me her promise tugging at my belt.

"I will love you to show me take the way my love to our new room."

"Yes sir." the next thing I knew we were laying down on the bed breathing hard.

"I love you Amy."

"I love you to babe night."

* * *

Authors note: Soooo im sorry if it's bad grammar I hoped you like the fifth chapter and maybe if I get a co writer to right the love scenes if you know what I mean and a Beta reader for both my stories I will love the person or persons forever lol. I actually wore more than I wanted to but it kept pouring out of me so I hope you like the chapter tell me how you feel about it and I really Hope I can get the two thing I will really appreciate a BETA READER AND A CO-WRITER. Feel free to PM me and REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW.


End file.
